


Taking Chances

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year AU, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Ron Weasley is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Seamus has admired her from afar, will he blow it when given the chance to make her see him?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Comments: 31
Kudos: 64
Collections: Caught In Your Spell Comp - Dumbledore's Armada





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Caught In Your Spell Flash comp hosted on Dumbledores Armada discord. My prompt was Avis
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta, PotionChemist!  
> All mistakes are my own!

The moment Ron Weasley wrapped his long freckled arms around Lavender, Seamus looked for her. He knew she had a crush on the daft bloke; everyone knew except Ron apparently. Her hair was all he saw as she ran out the portrait hole. Motioning to Dean that he was leaving, Seamus pushed through the throng of cheering housemates and out into the corridor to follow her. 

Because he had watched her from afar for the last three years, Seamus knew where she went when she was upset. It wasn’t that he had  _ stalked _ her per se, but he definitely knew more about her than he should, especially considering they weren’t close friends. Hermione had been wrapped up in Harry and Ron since that first Halloween and she hadn’t looked at him really except to roll her eyes. He knew she only saw him as the idiot who blew everything up, but he was hoping to change that. 

Seamus was two corridors down from the Gryffindor common room when he heard a loud bang from a classroom at the end of the hall. Taking off at a run, he threw the door open and found Hermione sitting on an abandoned professor's desk, smoke swirling through the air, and tiny yellow canaries circling her head. The shocked look on the petite witch’s face told him she hadn’t expected to make quite so much noise. 

“Alright there, Hermione?” Seamus asked her as he eased the door closed behind him and leaned up against it. 

The unshed tears in her eyes made him want to go back to the common room and pummel the youngest Weasley son. He watched as she sat up a bit straighter. “I’m fine. Did you need something?” she asked with a confused look. 

Clearing his throat, he pushed off the door and took a couple steps towards her. “I noticed you were upset about the ginger twat and wanted to make sure you were alright.” Seamus grinned when she huffed at the name-calling. “I heard a bang, everything okay?” he asked her as calmly as he could with his heart beating so fast. 

He was surprised she couldn’t hear it. 

A deep red blush spread across her cheeks. “I’ve been working ahead in Charms. It was meant to conjure the birds. I apparently skimmed over the part about the loud noise and the smoke,” she told him. 

The yellow canaries flying around her head made her look like a cartoon character he used to watch with his dad on Sunday mornings. Merlin, what he wouldn’t give to pull her into his arms and show her just how beautiful he thought she was. It wasn’t just her looks that had attracted Seamus to her, either—it was everything about her. 

The way she propped up a book at mealtimes and became so engrossed in her reading she didn’t notice anything around her. The way she helped any of the younger kids, regardless of what house they were in, when they were lost, homesick, or needed help with their studies. The way her hair crackled with magic when she was angry or upset. 

Seamus wasn’t an idiot like everyone thought. Sure, he liked to laugh and have a good time, but he did his homework and knew his stuff. Sometimes, though, he pretended he didn’t understand a theory in Transfiguration so she would help him, just so he could be close to her, even for a moment. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Seamus crossed the room and grabbed her hand. She looked shocked as she let him pull her to her feet, birds still twittering around. 

“You’re beautiful. You deserve more than that idiot can give you.” His hand tangled in her hair and he pressed his lips against hers. Seamus’ heart stopped when Hermione stiffened, but then she was relaxing and kissing him back. He swept his tongue over the seam of her lips, letting out a quiet moan when she opened her mouth. This was everything he wanted and more than he ever hoped for.

Before things could escalate any farther, the door to the classroom burst open to reveal Ron and Lavender, giggling until Ron spotted Seamus with his hand around Hermione’s waist, the other hand still gripping the back of her head. 

“What the hell is this?” Ron shouted at them. Seamus noticed Hermione didn’t even attempt to move away from him. “What do you think you’re doing ‘Mione?” 

Scoffing, Hermione rolled her eyes at the redhead. “I would think it’s pretty obvious what we’re doing, Ronald. This room is occupied. Go away.” 

Ron’s face was becoming a dangerous shade of red; Seamus was shocked there wasn’t steam coming out of his ears. Before the situation could devolve any further, he pulled his wand out and murmured. “ _ Oppugno,”  _ directing the birds towards Ron. Pulling Lavender out the door, he let out a very unmanly scream as the birds attacked him. 

He turned back to face Hermione who was looking at him with an expression of awe on her face. “What?” he asked, running his hand through her hair again. 

“That’s a seventh-year spell. You executed it  _ perfectly, _ ” she told him, heat in her eyes. 

Before he could respond, she pulled his face back down to her, kissing him soundly. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
